1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exemplary Integrated Circuit (IC) chip mounting substrate disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-091753 is formed by laminating a conductor circuit and an interlayer resin insulating layer on both sides of a substrate, mounting an optical element, and providing a light path for transmitting a light signal. In this exemplary Integrated Circuit (IC) chip mounting substrate, an optical element sealing layer is provided around and contacts an outer periphery of the optical element.
In a case where a sealing resin exists around an optical element, optical characteristics may be affected to degrade reliability.